linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The 888th Avatar
Help I didn't know who to turn to. You helped me with the main page and skin on Alvin and the Chipmunkpedia so I can assum that you are good with coding. I am completely stuck. I want/need to make templates but I am having trouble. I know you hate me but please I need your help. Chester Talk 11:33, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Do it yourself. Vaznock - Talk 01:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :I will agree to help you on one condition: to ensure my safety on the project, I want adminship and bureaucratship. This will also mean I can help you with system messages and skinning. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 04:42, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I actually made the templates I wanted, though I am not fond of the meteora one. I wanted the templates to go well with the album covers and it worked for Hybrid Theory and Minutes to midnight. I still need to do a main page and a navagation template. We were looking for a 4th admin anywat, thought I should ask xero. @ Vaznock I done it myself and to be honest I have done more on this wiki than you have done on Alvin wiki. Chester Talk 07:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) But I will be violating them if I make you an admin here. Chester Talk 10:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Ok we seem to be on better terms now. I'll ask Xero and if he agrees with me you will have the rights tonight or tomorrow. Chester Talk 19:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, good. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 00:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Can you go on Irc? Probally on your channrl or mine. You are on at s strange time. Chester Talk 16:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::No, I really need sleep. It's half past two in the morning... [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 16:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::That was a quick reply. Ok then, if you have school in the morining. Chester Talk 16:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) No, I don't have school tomorrow, exam period has arrived, that's all. Sorry about that. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 16:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I just had mine, I must say you and Joeseph reply the quickest. Chester Talk 16:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's because I'm around switching pages and these orange headers come up... bloody exams... [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 16:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::There not all that bad.. you get days off and oh can you check Forum:Removal of Inactive Admins? Chester Talk 16:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 16:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) So, if you have no school tomorrow, when will you be able to go on Irc? It would be best if you answer in hours. Chester Talk 16:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Tomorrow looks very unlikely, actually. Try the weekend. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 16:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Weekend! It's on Tuesday here. You must be studying or something. Chester Talk 16:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::It's about time too. I've been very slack lately. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 16:51, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Speaking of a it's about time. Where is The 888th Avatarbot? Chester Talk 16:54, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Eh? I don't do bots, never learned. And even if I did, I would call it "The 888th Bot", not "The 888th Avatarbot". [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 16:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Is using a bot hard? How do you get one? Chester Talk 16:57, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's not that hard, Python in itself is not hard, it's just that I've never delved into the area. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 17:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::You didn't answer the whole question. Chester Talk 17:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::You either write a script for yourself or you borrow scripts from others. There are two main types of wiki bots, AWB and pywikipedia. One is semi-automated, the other fully automated. You can read about both on Wikipedia, they have lots of info. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 17:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::What about the "bot" Joey has on his Irc channel that tells him about Page edits? Chester Talk 17:04, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Main Page I am very happy with the skin and our progress so far. I (Chester) We have made over 30 pages since I became an admin but we need a main page. Could you make one for us? Jetfire Talk 17:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm a little busy at the moment, but don't worry, I'll get to that eventually. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 22:55, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok 888 I think I will leave everyting to you and Xero. Chester Talk 19:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::That is me inactive now. Vaznock told me about the emails, about you not caring about the site and about you not going to let me back. :( Chester Talk 20:21, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Your so easy......Vaznock - Talk 22:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I still need a main page done but you don't have to bother with the new skin. I know you are havinh trouble getting online so there is no rush to do a main page. Chester Talk 14:38, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry about that. I'll make sure I do that when I find the time. Sorry about this wait. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 14:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :You didn't comment on the skin. That was kinda the reason I posted here. I used Special contact to ask about the removal of Jaredh d2012 and Soari. Chester Talk 14:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::No matter, you can ask someone to do a skin for you, or you can do it yourself; I'm not fussed. I might tweak it though later on. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 14:48, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::For some strange reason I can see the blue skin. I pressed Ctrl + F5 but nothing. Chester Talk 18:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Lyrics I have an idea that could be really beneficial to the wiki. I can't be bothered to write it out again so go to Green Day Wiki community portal. Chester Talk 14:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I really need you to comment on this. Adding pages like New Divide Lyrics is really important. Chester Talk 13:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Why the Green Day community portal? [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 13:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::I am really into Green Day at the moment and want to help that wiki grow. I wanted to ask a fellow music wiki what they think, and maybe use the idea on that wiki aswell. Also most of their pages just have lyrics and we don't have any. Lyrics are really important for the wiki but I don't want them to be on normal pages. Chester Talk 14:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::What do you mean? [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 14:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Irc would be the best place for this. Ok I will cut out all the small talk. Do you think adding pages like New Divide Lyrics will be good for the wiki? I will make a sandbox as an example.Chester Talk 14:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I have done the first lyric page and am planning on doing the rest soon. Though I still need some more things. On each Info box that I put on a page an annoying " appears at the top, any chance you could fix that? Also the main page you promised so long ago. I am thinking about removing your admin rights as you are making no edits. Chester Talk 16:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, you can't really; I can just restore them, and it's unlikely staff will accept a request against me. Please don't make threats against me. I will try to fix your templates, but I need more information about what you want on your main page. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 01:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, in fair honesty, they would listen to a request from the person who gave you the rights, so that's not true. But I do agree that making threats is counter-productive. (Just wanted to be fair here). ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 01:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::I have quite a bit of ammunition against that. I seem to recall Uberfuzzy getting annoyed about all these sockpuppets... [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 01:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::The matter of fact is that being giving full adopter rights and being a known wiki vandal doesn't warrant to being unable to edit other wikis, especially when he has a valid argument. And staff do listen and accept requests, and to say being a specific wiki's vandal is not means to have them ignore his request, which is perfectly valid. Besides, there are more staffers than Uberfuzzy. I'm just trying to be fair here, as I don't like it when people try to use staff on the upper hand. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 01:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Look, I acknowledge that comment may be misunderstood, but the meaning of my original comment was that "since I have edited within the past month, I'm not really inactive, just busy". However, Joeyaa, you inflamed me by interference, which I admit was the wrong way to react. But we'll try to leave this little incident behind us. ChesterB: I've just fixed up the Wikia logos and header buttons, but you need to give me more information on what you want with the main page and the template fixes. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 02:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Just to remind everybody, he has also made a mess on Avatar Wiki as Azulahumper by vandalizing and mocking another user who obviously has issues. Vaznock - Talk 01:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Just wanted to let you know that most if not all pages on this wiki have been vandalized by this user. Please undo the vandalism, delete the spam, and block the user. Thank you. 18:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC)